


Woodsman

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [47]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, an old memory and a Saracen with an axe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woodsman

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #17

[ ](http://s23.photobucket.com/albums/b371/mrstater/Day%20By%20Drabble/?action=view&current=1180810_85247657.jpg)

 

Will remembered the first time his father had given him the axe and asked him to start cutting the wood: barely big or strong enough to hold it, but as the months had passed by, lean muscles had replaced his scrawny arms and he’d been swinging the damn thing until he was drenched in sweat and there was enough to keep a fire going.

It was worst in the winter, when his hands would freeze holding it, when the snow made the wood moist and wet and his fingers would crack and bleed as night fell and it got even colder. His mother would wrap them in a soft cloth dipped in warm water when he came back in, splinters and wounds leaving marks and scars he would never get rid of.

He didn’t think he ever wanted to: he had rough hands, worker hands. He might be slim and look even slimmer because he was tall, but he could haul his own weight any day.

“Are you sure you don’t need a hand with that?” he asked, squinting against the sunlight falling in his eyes. Djaq grinned as she raised the axe.

“It’s not a problem.”

Will smiled.


End file.
